Meeting Again
by Jamber111
Summary: After High school, Amber leaves Jerome with a broken heart. But when they meet again will they admit their feelings, and get together. Bad summary, please read and review! Has a lot of other pairings! Rated T, maybe M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Jamber here :D Hope you like this new story! I will update a ton! So, please review, and tell e what you think about it! Yes, Cullin's Live is in Texas, if you know about it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! just the plot ;D**

"Really Alfie, it's okay." Amber shouted, annoyingly into her cellphone, "Yes. I know, it wasn't really working anyway."

She then closed her phone with a loud click, and plopped down on her mattress. Alfie had just broken up with her for Piper.

She knew it wasn't going to well for them anyway. She really could couldn't care less, but its the fact that no boyfriend she ever had really loved her.

They just thought she was hot. She honesty believed that Alfie was better than that, but that was before he dumped her like a piece of trash.

As of now, she was sitting in her quiet London apartment, waiting for the rain to clear up.

She was in bad need for a soy latte, but she couldn't bare to walk out in that.

She was just finishing getting her business degree, so she could open up her own little store on the corner.

Everyone knew one day she would become a fashion designer, with all her love of fashion anyways.

She remembered that last day together. Just all the Anubis kids, on the day before highschool graduation.

_Flashback:_

_Victor and Trudy were both out for business, so they had the house to themselves._

_They had gotten alchohol from Victor's cabinet, and they were all pretty wasted. Patricia and Eddie were all over eachother on the couch._

_Mara, Mick and Joy were discussing something in the corner of the room, and Nina, Piper and Fabian were laughing at something Alfie said._

_Yes, Piper had come back permanetly._

_That left Amber and Jerome on the other couch. They were just talking about plans of the future, even though they were heavily drunk._

_"I was thinking of becoming an actor." he slurred, and Amber smiled._

_"Can't wait to watch your films, you star in someday." she replied, and patted him on the back._

_"Hey, wanna go get some fresh air?" Jerome wondered, and Amber slowly nodded her head._

_Jerome took her hand and pulled her gently though the doorway._

_When they finally got outside, they started walking down the path toward main campus._

_"You know, I have always had the biggest crush on you." Jerome admitted, both of them sobering up quite rapidly._

_"Really?" she smiled, and he nodded._

_"Yeah." he said bashfully, and she put her hand on his arm to stop him from walking._

_"Me too, well, on you, not me." she laughed, and he joined in._

_"You have a boyfriend though." he muttered._

_"He doesn't care about me." she shrugged, "Actually, I'm pretty sure he still has a thing for Piper."_

_"Thats too bad, because, you would sure be horrible to lose." he smirked._

_"Your just saying that." she tested._

_"No, actually I'm not." he whispered, as they both started leaning in._

_Finally, there lips collide, and they could instantly feel the firework show around them._

_That was when Amber abruptly pulled away._

_"What did we just do?" she muttered, and started pacing, as she turned to face Jerome, "I have a boyfriend."_

_"Yeah, but you just said youself that he doesn't love you." he replied, looking deeply into her eyes._

_"We can't do this." she said, and started on her way toward the house._

_That sentence is what made them part ways that very next day._

_But ever since then, they have always felt something for eachother._

_-end flashback-_

The rain finally stopped, and Amber grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter, and headed out the door.

She decided walking wouldn't be to bad, considering the coffee shop was only just a little ways down the block.

She started that way, and finally the little shop came into view.

She pulled open the door, and got a place in line.

"Amber?" A sweet, innocent voice came from behind her.

She turned on her heels, and smiled when she saw Mara Jaffray standing right before her, holding hands with a tall, handsome man.

"Mara!" Amber replied and they both dove in for a hug.

"Wow, you look great!" Amber smiled, when they broke apart.

"You look better." Mara laughed, and took notice to the person standing next to her, "This is Zayn, my boyfriend."

"Hi, nice to meet you." he said, as they shook hands.

"You too." She smiled.

"So, would you like to join us?" Mara wondered, as they got closer in line.

Amber nodded, and smiled, "I'll buy."

After getting their coffee's, they took a seat in the dim lit room.

"So, have you checked your mail lately?" Mara asked her, and Amber shook her head.

"Nina and Fabian sent out the invitations for their wedding!" She exclaimed, and Amber smiled.

"Thats great, I'll have to go pick mine up today." She replied, and Maea nodded.

"So, how did you guys meet?" She questioned, refurring to Mara and Zayn.

"Well, I was walking around London a few months ago, and I passed by this cool looking art museum, so I went in to have a look, and thats when I met Mara." Zayn smiled, as he took her hand.

"So, speaking of relationships, hows Alfie?" Mara aske, and Amber sighed.

"Actually, we broke up this morning." She said, looking down.

"Thats terrible, how did it happen?" Mara comforted.

"He left me for Piper, but it was kind of mutual, I guess you could say."

"I thought she was still going to Julliard." Mara replied, obviously confused.

"She got transported here. So, have you heard from any of the other Anubis kids lately?" She wondered, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm. Well, Patricia and Eddie bought a new place, they want to start a family. I also heard Mick's thinking of proposing to Joy." she exclaimed, and Amber smiled again.

"What about Jerome?" Amber asked slowly, taking another sip of her hot drink.

"Last I heard, he is back in London, and he just got signed with a movie deal. So, he will be filming soon." Mara said proudly.

"Thats amazing." she giggled, "I always knew he would go places. I really miss him"

"Me too." Mara sighed, "Well, I guess we better be going."

They stood up, and both gave Amber a quick hug before leaving the shop.

Amber stayed a few more minutes, and then exited, also.

When she entered the gates of her upscale apartment building, she remembered she needed to check her mail.

She took out her key and stuck it in the keyhole. She then pulled out an envelope with a return address to Nina and Fabian Rutter.

She continued to her door, and locked behind her.

She tore open the envelope and smiled to herself.

_Please join us for a celebration, of the marriage of_

_Nina Martin_

_and _

_Fabian Rutter._

_They will be enchanging their vows on August 21st, 2012, in the city of love._

_The wedding will be held in the Cullin's Live Restaurant, and Ballroom in Paris, France._

"Guess I'm going to Paris." Amber laughed.

She then whipped out her phone, and dialed her best friends number.

She picked up on the first ring.

_**N- Amber!**_

_**A- Hey Neens, guess what I got in the mail today!**_

_**N- You got it! Yay!**_

_**A- Your getting married! You must be beyond excited!**_

_**N- I really am, A. And what would I do if I didn't make my BFFL my maid of honor?**_

_**A- Really?**_

_**N- Yes! I want you to be part of this. So, can you fly here in 2 days? That means we will be up here for 4 days before th wedding.**_

_**A- Anything for you.**_

_**N- Okay, we will get you from the airport, and we already handled your tickets, so everything is under control.**_

_**A- Okay, and Alfie and I broke up this morning.**_

_**N- Thats terrible. You can tell me all the dtails when I see you in person! Do you want to know who the best man is, you will be spending alot of time with him during and before the wedding.**_

_**A- Yes!**_

_**N- Jerome.**_

_**A- Jerome?**_

_**N- Jerome! You know, Jerome Clarke, the one you have had a crush on forever.**_

_**A- Yes, I know which one! When did him and Fabian get so close?**_

_**N- When he moved in just down the street from us. ANyways, see you in 2 days Ambs, Love ya!**_

_**A- Love you too.**_

-End of phone call-

She then spent the rest of the packing, and thinking about Jerome.

**Hey! So, this is my new story! Please read and review, and I will love you forever! I will be updating this story A LOT!**

**-Jamber**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks SO much for the reviews/favorites/follows! You guys mean the world to me :D Heres another update! Btdubbs, I'm skipping over to the day she will be flying to Paris. **

**Nina's and Amber's outfits are on my profile! I am also changing the place they are getting married to the hotel!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot, and Zayn :D**

Amber Millington entered the plane with a smile on her face.

Her best friend was getting married, she was going to Paris, and she gets to see Jerome again.

She looked at her ticket again, for about the 20th time that day.

After a few minutes of looking for her seat, she finally found it. She put her carry on bag in the space above her, and gently sat down in the window seat.

She saw a man walking toward her, out of the corner of her eyes, and silently hoped, he wasn't sitting next to her.

But, he then stopped sharply, and Amber turned to face him.

She gasped when she saw who it was. Jerome Clarke.

He smiled lightly at her as her took the seat next to her. "Hey Amber."

"Hey Jerome." she replied, before throwing him a sweet smile.

"How have you been, why isn't Alfie with you?" he wondered.

"I've been pretty good actually, almost finished getting my business degree to open a little shop up. Alfie and I broke up a couple days ago. What about you?" She replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Alfie. I have been good also, just landed a movie deal. So, been pretty busy. I am currently single also." He gazed at her.

Amber felt butterflies soar through her stomach.

"Thats great. You know, I never got to apologize for what happened so many years ago." She said, looking down. "I just feel so bad, and it was the worst thing I have ever done. You know I have really missed you."

"Its really okay. I have missed you too Ambs. Plus, we were kids when it happened, we have matured so much from that time." He sighed.

"Well, we will be spending a lot of time together for the next couple days." She laughed.

"I know, plus we live really close, we should really regain our friendship." Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Just friends.

She just masked her feelings over with a smile, and simply nodded her head.

In about an hours time, the plane finally landed.

As Amber stood up to get her carry-on, Jerome stopped her. "I'll carry that for you."

She smiled, and they left to see if they could find Nina and Fabian. On their way there, they picked up their luggage.

More like Jerome picked it up, since he insisted that she should not lift a finger whatsoever.

After what felt like centuries, they finally found them. Nina and Amber practically ran to eachother.

"Its so great to see you again, you look great." Nina smiled, as they started toward their car.

"Not as great as you, but thanks." Amber laughed, stepping into the vehicle.

It was a nice rental, that they must have picked up.

"So, tell me how you know what happened, since were face to face now." Nina sighed, but then gave her friend a polite smile as she started.

"Well, he called me on the phone, and told me all about how Piper was transferred to London from Julliard, because apparently they do that." She stopped to take a breath.

"Then he said, that we weren't really working, and of course I agreed, because we really weren't. He told me when he saw Piper he felt like he still had some lingering feelings for her, and that he wanted to find out if they would work."

"Thats terrible." Fabian spoke, and Nina nodded.

"I Know. I just wanted at least one of the boyfriends I have had over the years to love me. Is that to hard to ask for?" she said, as a silent tear started its way down her cheek, followed by a few more.

"Ambs, don't cry. Obviously he wasn't worth it." Jerome pleaded, and she nodded.

"I should have believed you in high school." she whispered to him.

"So guys, we will be staying at the Hotel Ritz. And supper will be at 6:30, dress fancy." Nina smiled.

Jerome and Amber both nodded their heads.

"Here we are." Fabian exclaimed, pulling into the nearest parking spot he could find.

The hotel they picked out was beyond amazing. It was 5 stars, and it was gorgeous. **(If you haven't seen it, google Hotel Ritz Paris, France!)**

"Here is your room keys." Nina said, handing them each a card, "You guys are neighbors."

"We are going to check out some places in the hotel, so you guys go along." Fabian laughed.

Jerome grabbed Amber's arm, and pulled her toward the stairs.

They quickly found their rooms, and went inside. Amber gasped as she entered.

There was a king sized bed, a chandeliar, and a huge TV. The room was outstanding**. (Seriously, Google it :D)**

She threw down her luggage and jumped onto the bed. Amber sighed in relief. It had been a long day.

By that time, it was nearly 5:00, so she decided to get ready to go to supper. She picked out a pale pink strapless dress, with a rhinestone trim along the top, which she had designed herself.

She had a silver clutch, and silver strappy shoes, also from her collection.

She curled her hair into riglets, and did her makeup.

She looked at the time and saw it was 6:15. She grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

Outside her room, she was met by Jerome. He ooked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She joked.

"No, its just, you look beautiful." he smiled lightly, and one instantly grew on her face.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She chuckled, and for the first time that day, they hugged.

He breathed in the scent of her hair, and she smiled into his chest.

"I missed you so much." he admitted.

"Don't get me started on how much I have missed you. Leaving you like that was seriously the hardest thing ever done in the history of time." she frowned.

"It hurt so bad, you know, after graduation." he replied, as they started walking toward the restaurant.

"I know, it hurt me too. I just, couldn't leave Alfie at that time. I should of." she sighed.

They entered the restaurant, and immediatly saw Nina and Fabian.

Nina was wearing a mint green dress, with flower shaped rhinestones along the waist.

She also had a silver clutch, and strappy heels.

They sat down at a table, and smiled. "You girls both look very stunning." Fabian observed.

"Thank You, Fabian." Amber smiled.

"So, how do you guys like your rooms?" Nina asked.

"They are amazing." Jerome smiled, and Amber nodded her head.

"Oh, tomorrow Joy, Mick, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Piper, Mara and her new boyfriend are all coming." Fabian replied, "Everyone is in the wedding except Zayn and Piper."

"Great." Amber smiled.

After they ate, Nina and Fabian went to their room on the other side of the hotel, and Jerome and Amber went down the hallway toward their rooms.

Jerome stopped her before she could walk past, and pulled her into his room.

"What are you doing?" Amber giggled, as he picked her up and threw her on his bed.

"I wanna hang out." he replied, and sat next to her.

"Okay." Amber whispered, "What do you wanna do?"

"Talk, and lay here," he replied, and he pulled her in laying position, with her head on his chest.

"This feels so right." Amber muttered so softly Jerome almost couldn't hear.

"Do you still feel the way you did in high school?" Jerome asked, "You know, about, me?"

She nodded her head, and he smiled, "Me too."

"You do realize that we have knoew eachother for like, 17 years?" Amber smiled, rolling off him, but still where she was perring over him.

He simply nodded his head, and she smiled at him.

Thats when she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away when she realized what she did, and he didn't have time to even kiss her back.

She stood up and backed away toward the door with tears in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Jerome asked, standing up.

"I-I I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just got out of a dead end relationship, and if we were to even get together, I would be holding you back from your dreams. I can't do that to you." she cried.

"Amber wait!" Jerome called, but she was already gone.

**So, how did you like it? Review please!**

**-Jamber :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**O-M-GEE :D 3rd chapter in ONE night! Lol, well I am really in the writing mood! What really triggered me making the 3rd chapter was because I got the sweetest review EVER. It was from a guest. Whoever you are, you made my night :D This chapter is for YOU and all my other reviewers :D Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and Zayn :D**

Amber woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock.

She didn't realize she fell asleep. It was probably from all the crying she did.

She truly doesn't understand why she did what she did, except for the fact she doesn't want to ruin Jerome's career.

He just got started, and she really didn't want to ut the time short. I mean, would it take away all his time, and distract him from the movie?

She really didn't know, and was not about to find out.

She started to get up from her bed, to look for her phone, which she abruptly threw on the floor.

She finally found it halfway underneath the bed.

6 missed calls, 14 texts. All from Jerome.

She knew avoiding him wouldn't work for the reason that they are the maid of honor, and the best man.

She just needed to keep her head held high, and act positive.

Thats when her phone started beeping, indicating she got a text.

She was relieved to find out it was from Nina.

_Heyyy Ambs! Got you and the other's your dresses in our room! Bring it to you in a few, :) Xx -N_

She then started typing a response.

_Omgeee yay! See you in a minute ;D I gotta tell you somethin! Get here ASAP! Xx -A_

She then leaped across her bed, and to her suitcase. **(Outfits on profile ;D)**

She pulled out a creamy, ruffled half shirt, True Religion short shorts, Brown ankle boots, and she curled her hair again.

She then finished her makeup, right as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Neens!" Amber smiled as she pulled open the door.

"Hey! Wow, you look hot! I wish I had the nerve to wear a half shirt like that." She laughed, as she set a white dress bag on Amber's bed.

"Well, just saying, I love your outfit you have on now." she smiled.

"Thanks Ambs!" She exclaimed. "Wanna see your outfit?"

"YES." She shrieked.

Nina pulled out a royal blue short dress, with silver rhinestones around the waistline. I had tulle on the bottom.

She then pulled out her shoes, which were covered in rhistones, and lastly, diamond, dangely earrings.

"I love it." she finally got out. She was never knew Nina had it in her. Then Nina broke out in a grin.

"What was it you had to tell me?" She wondered, and Amber sighed.

She told her everything that happened last night between her and Jerome, and Nina gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Ambs!" Nina exclaimed.

"What?" she whined.

"You should have agreed to go out with him. You love eachother. It won't ruin anything!" She shouted.

"I know." she frowned.

"Its not too late!" Nina smiled, " You guys are going to run a little errand for me."

A lot of complaining, fighing, and an hour later Jerome and Amber found themselves in the dress shop, picking up Nina's wedding dress.

It was a quiet trip there, neither of them had anything to say.

After picking it up, they headed back to the rental.

"So, Jerome. Im sorry again." Amber frowned, "I have to apologize a lot."

"Its okay. I get it, I mean, you don't have to like e back, my feelings will never change." he sighed.

"Jerome, the thing is, I do like you." she smiled, "I just didn't want to hold you back."

"You won't hold me back at all. Just please agree to go on a date with me. Please." he begged, and she laughed.

"Of course." She agreed, and he smiled.

"First lets drop of Nina's dress, then I'll take you anywhere." he laughed, " And do not change, you look hot."

She then started laughing, as they got out of the rental.

"Were taking it to my room, Fabian can't see it!" Amber exclaimed, and Jerome nodded.

They finally made it inside her suite. Amber took the dress from Jerome, and hung it up in the closet.

"Ready?" she smiled, and he nodded again, taking her hand.

They ended up going tons of amazing places. They were currently on their way back to the hotel, and they both had a great time.

"So, I was thinking, I really like you alot, and I don't think I can live with being just friends." she explained.

"So you want to be an item?" Jerome asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"I would love too." Amber admitted. They made their way into the lobby, and Amber instantly saw 2 people she was not looking foward to seeing.

They obviously saw her too, because they started making their way them.

"Oh god." Amber muttered, and Jerome caught on to what she was talking about.

"Hey Ambs, Jerome." Alfie smiled.

"Dont call her Ambs." Jerome shouted, and Alfie and Piper got a confused look on their faces.

"Why can't he call her that?" Piper questioned.

"Beacause he doesn't deserve to. He left this goddess over her for you, and he didn't even give any damn thought into what he was doing. She cried because of you. And what did you do, repay her by getting with another girl?" Jerome questioned, he had a look of rage on his face, and Amber grabbed his hand.

"Come on Jerome, lets just go." She whispered, but he didn't seem to hear. "Baby, come on."

He nodded and they headed toward his room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, your an amazing boyfriend already." she smiled, and kissed him gently.

"And your an amazing girlfriend." he smirked, and pulled her in his lap, on his bed.

She pressed her lips onto his again, and they felt fireworks. The same fireworks from high school.

Before things became to heated, Amber pulled away, and Jerome got a questioning look on his face.

"As much as I want to go further, we have to be down in the restaurant by 6:30." She smirked, and he did too.

"We can continue this later." she whispered seductively in his ear.

She then got up, and exited his room, and Jerome started to change, with a smile on his face.

Amber changed into her ivory dress, and pale pink shoes. She also chose a ring, and redid her hair.

Again, she got done at about 6:15, and headed out the door. She knocked on Jerome's door, and then she came face to face with him.

"You look stunning, Babe." he smiled, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks. You ready?" he nodded, and they started toward the restaurant again. **(ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE :D)**

At about 8:30, Jerome and Amber headed back to her room.

Right after she shut and locked the door, he picked her up, and dropped her on the bed. That made her giggle.

She then pulled him down next to her, and they faced eachother.

Amber smiled, and rolled over to where she was on top of him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers once again.

She slowly grazed her tongue on his bottom lip, begging for an entrance.

He granted, and they roamed eachothers mouths. She then took his shirt off, and threw it on the floor, as they continued their snogging session.

After the next events that happened, they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

_So, thanks again for all the amazing reviews ;D Next chapter will be up tomorrow! P.S. sorry its short!_

_-Jamber :D_


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry extremally short! :c

**Hey There ;D Well, I love your reviews! Tell your friends about this fanfiction please ;D I have never gotten very many reviews so that would be nice! Love you guys :D Warning, shortest chapter ever! Sorry! :c Read the bottom for my explanation! X**

Amber rolled over to find Jerome in her bed. She smiled to herself, and before she knew it, he was awake.

"Hey Gorgeous." He greeted, and she smirked at him.

"Goodmorning." She laughed, and she gently kissed him.

"The wedding is tomorrow, which means we will only be here for another 3 days. Were leaving the day after, right?" He wondered, and she nodded.

"Good thing we both live in London, or I don't know what we would do." She replied, and he smiled.

"Somehow we would make it work. I'm finally with the girl of my dreams, no regrets." He exclaimed, as he started to get dressed.

"Yes, we would." She agreed, and wrapped the blanket around herself, as she went to her suitcase.

She picked out her outfit, and went to change, and to do her hair and makeup. **(OUTFIT ON PROFILE ;D)**

When she re-entered the room, she found that Jerome was gone.

Then she got a text.

_Hey Ambs :D You have the day off! Go enjoy yourself! Remember,meet me in the morning, (My hotel room) first thing! Love, N. X_

She typed her reply, and decided to go find Jerome.

She knocked on his door, and he immediatly opened it.

"Oh, hey." He smiled, and he moved to the left, so she could come inside.

"Hey, I have the day off." She smirked.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" He wondered, laying on the bed, and patting the spot next to him.

"Hmm, why don't we just lay here all day?" She asked, laughing.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, putting his arms around her.

And thats what they did.

Amber suddenly jumped into consciousness, and squinted at her suroundings.

She slowly recognized this as Jerome's room, and saw his sleeping figure next to her.

She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning.

She sighed, quiet enough not to wake Jerome up, and came up with the idea of going jogging.

She crept out of the room silently, and walked straight to her room.

She dug out her gear, and quickly put it on. She tyed her hair in a quick ponytail, and started out the door**. (OUTFIT ON PROFILE :D)**

Jogging has always calmed her nerves, and took every worry and thought off her mind.

She usaually did this every morning, but of coarse, this is the only chance she has gotten the whole time here.

She started down the street, when she bumped into an extremally toned chest.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The voice said, offering a hand to help Amber up.

She accepted, and she came face to face with the man.

She gasped when the face fit the name in her memory.

**CLIFFHANGER :D Sorry, I had to do it! I don't know if I will have any time to update this weekend, but I will try my hardest for all of you lovely readers :D Thanks so much for your support, by the way, sorry its extremally short, I didn't have much time, and didn't want you waiting!**

**Love always, Carrie :D**


End file.
